<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strangers On A Train by MajorWeak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838150">Strangers On A Train</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorWeak/pseuds/MajorWeak'>MajorWeak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pedro Pascal - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Cuddling, Accidental Kissing, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Car Sex, Cuddling, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute Pedro Pascal, Declarations Of Love, Developing Friendships, Dorks in Love, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Goofy Pedro Pascal, Hugging, Idiots in Love, Kissing in the Rain, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Making Love, Male-Female Friendship, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, New Year's Kiss, Oral Sex, Pedro Pascal - Freeform, Pedro Pascal Being Sweet, Phone Sex, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Post-Coital Cuddling, Public Sex, Romantic Friendship, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Spooning, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, Surprise Kissing, Sweet, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Vaginal Sex, kiss, love making, wump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:59:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorWeak/pseuds/MajorWeak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pedro Pascal/Original Female Character(s), Pedro Pascal/Reader, Pedro Pascal/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Intrigued</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Already on the train, his gaze lifted the second she stepped inside and sat across from him, the same way she had for the last six weeks. Each time he found himself drawn to her, different from the other commuters that packed themselves in and busied themselves with numerous kinds of things. Most of them worrying about the next minute of their lives, but not her. She always seemed so relaxed sat there, headphones in and sometimes she’d even tap along to whatever was playing through her headphones.</p><p>She was a perfect stranger in a not so perfect world. Today was no different, sat tapping hand and foot along to the song beating through her headphones, head against the train’s window and eyes closed, he was still in awe of her. No matter how many times he’d seen her, how many times he’d sat across from her, he was always in awe. Maybe one day he’d build up a little more courage and say hello to her and if that went well he’d even ask her out for a coffee or dinner. Did people still do that? They had to right? It was easy to push that thought aside in favor of the brunette sat across from him.</p><p>He liked that she was so unabashedly herself, happy in jeans and a t-shirt, usually with a pair of converse or boots depending on the weather, sometimes even a pair of sunglasses. Then there was that slight tan to her skin, a hint that she wasn’t out in the sun all the time but there were times that she definitely had been outside for most of the time, marked with tattoos that littered her arms. He was unsure if she had more than that, either dressed in a shirt or jacket most the time. But they were beautiful, the color and detail had him thinking that it was the most beautiful art he’d ever had the pleasure of seeing in his life.</p><p>This was her stop now, making occasional glances at her as she made her exit from the train and left him sighing to himself. Just the sight of her always had this enlightening affect on him and don’t get him started on her smile, he swore that it could make the darkest days brighter than the sun itself. Sure she wasn’t the model type, she never seemed to wear anything feminine by the standards of most men, didn’t have long and flowing hair but he found her absolutely gorgeous in every way possible. Tomorrow would be the day that he mustered up enough courage, that he would brave the possibility of rejection and any storm to come after just so that he could hear her voice.</p><p>The remainder of the ride was quiet or at least to him it was because nothing else caught his attention the way she did. Nothing else lingered for so long in his mind like the thought of her did. Tomorrow was going to be a good day, sure he had a busy work day laid out for him but it was going to be a good day, the sun would shine high in the sky at the perfect temperature, the birds would chirp along the streets and music would sound beautifully sweet. Maybe it was a fairytale expectation to have, maybe he had romanticized it too much but looking at the brighter side of life, at the romance and beauty of life, that was easy with her in the world.</p><p>The hurried hustle of his day didn’t drain and tire him the way it normally would, he was giddy, in the way that a child would feel, the way a child would be excited for Christmas morning. The day flew by him faster than usual and the morning arrived even faster, checking himself over in the mirror with a confident smile. He carried himself to the station and found his usual seat taken, the only two empty seats that remained were hers and the one that she would usually occupy and that made him feel a little nervous, the realization of talking to her seeping deep into his muscles and nerves.</p><p>But then a few stops later she was stepping on to the train and after glancing around, noticing the train being busier than usual, noticing the seat beside hers was occupied, she finally took up her usual spot. He watched as she sat her back pack in her lap and her hands pull a small journal from inside it, then the pencil that followed until the book was open in her lap and the bag discarded between her feet. He could hear her music when he was this close, he could sing it word for word if he wanted to and he found himself wanting to, she had good taste and he found that he was intrigued by her even more now.</p><p>Wait, the train was already moving? He hadn’t noticed, to lost in her music, the hint of the lime and sea salt that lingered on her skin, from what he assumed to be either her perfume or cologne for all he knew, either way it was refreshing and calming and he was intoxicated by it. His eyes dropped down to the drawing she was working on and his jaw almost dropped in surprise, she was talented and once more found himself in awe of her. He’d forgotten about her headphones and opened his mouth to speak but the lights in the train cut out and left them in darkness. He could just make out her hand tossing her book and pencil back into her bag while her other hand gently tugged her headphones from her ears.</p><p>The emergency power had cut back on just in time for him to witness everything, the woman holding her son that lost her balance when the train began coming to a screeching halt, the boy slipping from her arms and the girl he’d been in awe of leaping into the air to catch the boy. It happened so fast, so fast that he almost didn’t register it happening. The power of the train coming to a halt had sent the woman across their cart, bumping her arm and leg as it threw her into the door of the next cart but she still kept her grip on the boy, still kept him wrapped and protected in her arms. He rushed to his feet when she didn’t move but was caught behind a small crowd of people that all wanted to check on the well being of the boy and the woman that saved him.</p><p>He could see that she was still breathing, he could see the slight rise and fall of her chest and he was greatly relieved. It was announced a moment later that there had been a city wide outage, that had caused communication to fail and almost caused their train to collide with another, they had just gotten lucky that the conducted had known when to pull the breaks to avoid it. He should have called for an ambulance but people had already beaten him to it, it didn’t stop him from doing what he could to help, which included him directing the paramedics to the woman he’d become fond of and watching hopelessly as she was carefully placed on a stretcher and then moved to a gurney.</p><p>Her actions hadn’t been forgotten in her absence, people muttering about the hero woman who saved a child as he made his exit from the train, hurrying up the steps and into the street in time to see the ambulance making its departure. He could have hailed a cab and followed her to make sure she was ok but his phone buzzing wildly in his pocket distracted him from that, at least answering it had informed him that his shoot for the day was cancelled and moved to tomorrow due to the weather. He was shaken up himself given how much worse the situation could have been, how many more people could have been hurt or even worse, but aside from the perfect stranger, everyone seemed fine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 10,000 Hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Loosely based on the song “10’000 Hours by Dan + Shay”</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her bag was still on the train, he hurried back down the stairs and to the platform. He zipped it before he slung it over his shoulder, making his way up the stairs for the last time so that he could finally hail a cab. He had to make sure she was ok, it would give him peace of mind, stop the worry that he was feeling deep within his chest. He made two stops before arriving at the hospital and found that they were pretty busy, a few accidents here and there that had happened when the power had gone out. He finally managed to speak to the receptionist long enough to get her room number, one hand in his pocket to keep him from fidgeting.</p><p>That hand was freed so he could lightly tap his knuckles on her door, then he entered when she’d called out for him to come in. He could see the curiosity in her eyes the second his face came into view, now he felt a skip in his heart beat and slowly walked toward the bed. He was silent for a moment and found that she hadn’t taken her eyes off of him, instead she just stayed sat upright in her bed, arm casted and one leg in a boot, though she at least looked comfortable.</p><p>“Uh, I sit across from you on the train and the paramedics didn’t take your bag, so.” Yeah that sounded good, fumble your words a little more, real good. “Your headphones were broken so I picked up a new pair for you.. and a coffee, I didn’t know how you liked it so I just went with plain and brought some sugar packets.”</p><p>He sat the headphones and coffee down on the small table beside her bed, then sat her bag down there too, doing his best to not seem as nervous as he felt. He did say he was going to talk to her and he’d done just that, so he was one step ahead right?</p><p>“Yeah I’ve seen you sitting across from me.” He almost choked on his breath when she spoke, he didn’t know why, people spoke, it was a part of what they did. “Thank you, you didn’t have to do all of that.”</p><p>He knew that he didn’t have to but he wanted to, he’d sit there in silence with her if she’d let him, he’d buy her a hundred coffee’s if it meant he got to see her face. He gestured to the seat beside her bed and was glad when she gave a nod of approval, this was good. He was sitting, she was ok, she’d spoken to him and she was happy with the gifts he’d brought for her. This was going really good.</p><p>“I know, I just wanted to make sure that you were ok.” He finally speaks up and when she smiled, his eyes lit up and a smile pulled at his face. “I’m Pedro.” He introduced, stretching his hand outward for her, hoping that wasn’t something stupid or too dated to be doing.</p><p>She took his hand and shook it, much to his surprise and then came her name, “Dallas,” which had him tip his head curiously. “Parents are die hard Texans fans, so they named me Dallas.” Was her explanation and he found that the name was a good fit for her, different yet beautiful, bright but not blinding, just right.</p><p>“Well my actual name is José Pedro.” He felt a little more at ease, a little less nervous and a little more confident. “Were you born in Dallas too?” It was a corny joke by any standard but it made her laugh and god did he melt, he felt this soft, gooey feeling just completely overwhelm him in every way humanly possible.</p><p>“No, Chicago actually, go figure.” She sipped at her coffee after adding the sugar and he found himself smiling again. “You look familiar, though I can’t really place it.” </p><p>That wasn’t entirely a bad thing, he might have actually gotten lucky with that given that most people just seen him as an actor. As a famous guy and only liked him for that reason. “I’m... I’m an actor.” It was somewhat awkward in the way he didn’t want to come across as being big headed or boasting. “I just finished working on a new show for Netflix, Narcos.” He offered, wondering if that’s where she might have recognized him from.</p><p>“Don’t think I’ve seen it.. I work two jobs so when I watch anything it’s usually for some background noise or I end up falling asleep.” She wasn’t ashamed of it, her first job was how she was able to do her second job to begin with, given that it wasn’t much of an income at the present time.</p><p>“Can I guess what you do?” He asked and then furrowed his brow in thought when she nodded. “Artist? Or painter... tattooist? I saw your drawing on the train this morning, so I’m just being a little biased with my guess.”</p><p>He was close to being right, kind of.</p><p>“My first job is actually manager of a surf and skate shop in the city, my second job is actually as a story board artist, just small jobs at the moment but they’ve all been good ones.” He was in awe of her once again but knew that he shouldn’t have been surprised now, she was talented in her artistic skills and that was just going off of one drawing he’d seen for all of a few seconds at most.</p><p>“Pretty and talented.” He muttered his words beneath her breath and then straightened up a little more. “What are your favorite things to draw?” He wanted to know as much about her as he possibly could, he wanted to know her better than she knew herself. </p><p>“I don’t know that I have a favorite, it just depends on the mood or where I am or something I see or hear.” She gestured to her bag and he carefully handed it over to her without hesitation, watching carefully as she once more pulled out that little sketch journal of hers. “So for example,” she began flipping through the pages, letting him see her work.</p><p>He couldn’t believe the skill she had but what caught his attention the most was the second last picture she’d drawn in there, the one before the one he’d seen her working on that morning. It was of him and he was sure it had to of been last week when she’d drawn it, given that he was reading in the drawing. She caught the look in his eyes when she caught his gaze on her, he was truly amazed and definitely surprised now. He could see her eyes being this close to her and he didn’t think that he’d ever seen eyes so blue in his whole life, it was like looking into the vastly deep ocean itself and drowning in never ending waves and ripples.</p><p>His gaze got torn from hers when a nurse entered the room to check all her vitals and while his gaze had momentarily fallen away from his, she tore the page from her book and had pushed it into his hand. He could feel his heart swell in his chest and if it hadn’t been for the nurse informing him that visiting hours were over, he could have sat there with her for hours on end.</p><p>“Can I come by again later and see you?” He asked with a hopeful smile, one that grew in size when she nodded. “Ok, I’ll... see you later on, Dallas.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You & Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Later did come, after checking the visiting hours numerous times, wanting to make sure he was right. That and a mixture of counting down to the exact second when he could see her again. Pedro pulled into an empty car spot and cut the engine, gazing at the stuffed bear in the passenger seat that he brought for her. He had been instantly reminded of her when he saw it so he found it only right that he got it for her. He tucked the bear under his arm as he walked to her room, a light knock before he entered the room but found her sound sleep. Somehow he found that sight so soothing, so calming and he knew that he couldn’t wake her up, he couldn’t bring himself to do it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He instead tucked the bear under her arm and left her a little note, wanting to stay and just sit, make sure she slept soundly, but she needed the rest more than he needed to make her laugh or smile. So he went back home and got himself some sleep too, knowing that his day was going to be busy with little breaks between, ones that probably wouldn’t allow him to go and visit her, if she was even still there when he got his breaks. He slept soundly that night, smile on his face and blankets tucked up under his chin, dreaming of the day he would be able to have her tucked into his side as he slept.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dallas woke to another routine checkup by the nurse the next morning, the sight of the note lingering in the corner of her eyes, as well as the stuffed bear that was tucked under her arm. The nurse soon finished and informed her that breakfast would be served sometime within the next ten minutes and then she’d left her to her own company. She observed the bear with a small smile, then reached for the note and began reading it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Cariño, you were sleeping when I came back and I didn’t want to wake you. I saw that bear and it reminded me of you and so I had to get it for you. I hope you slept well and that you’re feeling better when you do wake up. I’ll try and see you tomorrow or it’ll be today when you’re reading this, but I can’t promise anything- busy day with work. If all else I’ll leave my number on the other side of this note. - Pedro</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Her lips pulled into a sweet smile, hands turning the note over to indeed find his number on it. She found herself saving his number to her contacts and even debated on sending him a message, but she was interrupted when her breakfast was brought over to her and sat down. Then she was interrupted again after eating by her doctor, he went over a few things with her before finally informing her that she would be getting discharged in an hour, running through the protocol speech of resting and whatnot.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Cariño is pretty sweet of you to call me... yes I speak a little Spanish. Thanks for the bear, named him José, after the man that brought it for me. Getting discharged in an hour so my day is off to a good start. Enjoy work, I’m more than sure that you’ll do great- Your Cariño</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The director called cut and Pedro felt his phone buzz silently in his pocket, his heart fluttered as he pulled it out. “Mí Cariño,” he breathed out the words while absentmindedly smiling to himself. The director checked that he was ready to shoot his next scene and he gave a nod, hesitating on sliding his phone back into his pocket but relenting when remembering where he was. He ached to see her but was able to work without a single problem, the entire cast was able to and that meant they’d wrapped their day a little earlier than expected. Sure it was only an hour early which wasn’t that big of a difference but it was to anyone in the entertainment industry.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She’d caught a cab home and got comfortable in bed, settled on a movie and kept José the bear tucked under her arm. She’d been about to doze off when her phone buzzed and it wasn’t until she’d blindly answered it before looking and realising it was a video call with Pedro. She was greeted with brown puppy dog eyes and a bright yet tired smile, it looked like he too was laid down in bed and he looked softand warm where he was.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Mí Cariño.” His voice came through the phone’s speaker, a little deeper in his tired state, though it still remained soft and sweet. “How is José?” He smiled sweetly, “and how are you oh... I woke you, didn’t I?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No, you didn’t wake me. José is good, safe and warm... you’ve known me for a few hours at most and you’ve already given me a sweet nickname.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Is... is that weird?” He was feeling a little shy now, silly even, for thinking and doing just that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No, it’s sweet actually. So far you’ve bought me new headphones, coffee, a stuffed bear and given me a nickname, I can’t say anyone has done any of that for me before, especially not after knowing me for a few hours.” It was heartwarming and even admitting that it was heartwarming felt like an understatement to her. “I’m saying that, you don’t have to buy me things to see me, I just want you to know that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His heart fluttered again, this childlike smile spread across his face and a giddy feeling took over him. “What if I want to? And what if I want to take you out sometime.... on a date... breakfast or lunch or dinner... Or even just for a coffee. Can I do that when you’re up to it?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I guess I’d say yes, how could I not? But first I have to ask you to get some sleep, you look tired and I know you probably had a busy day, you said you would in that note you left for me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’ll sleep but only if you stay on the phone with me.” His eyes batted in a way that made him look even sweeter, even cuter than she already found him to be.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ok, close your eyes.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She watched him close his eyes, watched how peaceful he looked and smiled as she closed her own, feeling a sense of comfort when she heard his breathing soften and even out, helping lull her off into a peaceful sleep of her own. He woke up to the sight of her on his screen sleeping soundly and he wanted to lay there and continue watching, though he had to work. That didn’t mean that he didn’t keep her on the line, he went about his routine with the call still running, camera pointed at the roof as he showered, then in the front pocket of his shirt as he headed to the car and then back at him again as he drove. He swore he hadn’t felt this way about someone in the longest time, hadn’t ever been in a room full of people and only felt like it was just the two of them and the rest of the world didn’t exist.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Take A Chance On Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His day wasn’t too busy and he was thankful for that, finished by two in the afternoon and home by three. He showered and changed before he sunk into the couch, rubbing his jaw as he typed and sent off a quick text.</p><p>“Cariño, dinner tonight? I can get some takeout or I can even cook.”</p><p>He felt like his heart was sat in his throat as he awaited her reply, checking and refreshing his messages every few seconds in case he’d missed it. Brown eyes filled with a glint when her name flashed across his screen, lips pulled into a smile.</p><p>“Takeout sounds good, I’m not picky so I’ll let you pick, long as you let me split the cost with you!!!! Address is 4545 Crescent Lane.”</p><p>“Ok ok... how is six?”</p><p>He moved to his bedroom and searched through his wardrobe for something a little nicer to wear, wanting to make a good impression. Should he buy her flowers or had he already bought her enough, or even too much? One flower, he’d get her one flower so that it didn’t seem like it was too much too soon. A single rose would do the trick.</p><p>“Six is perfect, see you soon.”</p><p>Pedro dropped his gaze to the phone in his hand, pausing his search for his outfit in favor of reading her text to him, one that made him giddy. He couldn’t wait to see her and get to know her some more and she’d be able to be comfortable in her own home, not uncomfortable like he imagined she had been at the hospital. He finally settled on something to wear, a nice pair of jeans and a button up shirt that he enjoyed wearing. He knew that if he sat and counted down the time until he was going to see her that it would go painfully slow, so he instead sat down with a book and finished off what was left of it.</p><p>It was hard to wear anything with long sleeves with a cast so Dallas went with a pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt, simple but nice enough without it being too relaxed. She felt a nervous excitement when there was a knock at her door but that excitement was crushed when she swung open the door and saw her parents standing on the other side. Turned out that they had plans to visit her and had brought takeout of their own to have with her, she didn’t even have time to text Pedro and let him know because he showed up at the door just as she had been about to close it.</p><p>“Shit I’m sorry... my parents turned up.” She mumbled but stepped aside to let him in, instantly met with an off look from her father. “Guys this is Pedro, Pedro this is my parents Don and Charlotte.”</p><p>He moved inside and to the kitchen with the takeout, setting the bags down on the counter before approaching her parents so he could greet the both of them and shake their hands. “Pedro, nice to meet the both of you.”</p><p>“Ah, an actor.” Don disregarded the man and moved to take a seat at the table.</p><p>Her mother on the other hand was kind and smiled as she shook his hand. “Ignore him, he’s a bitter old man, it’s nice to meet you too Pedro.”</p><p>He got busy helping her mother get the food laid out on the table with cutlery and drinks, which was endearing to watch if Dallas was being honest with herself. He was kind and sweet and didn’t complain once as he helped her get everything ready, the two even talked and exchanged stories about their lives. Pedro even went as fair as offering his hand to Dallas so he could walk her to her chosen seat at the table, just when she thought he couldn’t get any more perfect, here he was being chivalrous. He made sure everyone else had their food served before he served up his own plate, passing Dallas a small smile as he glanced across the table at her.</p><p>“It’s not going to happen.” Her father broke the glance the two were giving each other. “An actor is definitely not good enough for my daughter.” The man shook his head and kept his posture firm. “Let alone an immigrant.”</p><p>That had been the last straw for Dallas, pushing her plate of food away from her with a loud huff. She’d been about to speak when Pedro looked between them and then rubbed the back of his neck, the look of a kicked puppy behind those sweet brown eyes of his. </p><p>“I should probably go.” He told the group, pushing up from his seat so he could make a fast exit, clearly hurt and very rightfully so.</p><p>“Pedro wait!” She called after him but couldn’t even get up let alone stop him from leaving. “Are you fucking serious?!” Her voice cut through the air harshly at her father. “How dare you disrespect him like that and racially too, he didn’t do anything wrong to you.” She spat, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Pedro is actually a really sweet guy who went out of his way to visit me in hospital even though he didn’t know me.. and another fucking thing, I like him, he makes me laugh and smile and he’s caring and sweet and I want you to get the fuck out of my house and never come back.”</p><p>Don had been about to speak when Charlotte cut him off and shook her head, then looked to her daughter and pushed up from the table. She lectured Don and and gave him a piece of her mind as they left while Dallas was left sat at the table by herself, head rested against her head. She couldn’t believe what had just happened but she shouldn’t have been surprised either, she was and always would be a disappointment to her father but the hateful comments he’d made was something entirely new to her.</p><p>“You like me?” Pedro’s voice came from the doorway, a small smile graced his beautiful sun kissed face as he gazed at her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Kiss Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dallas turned her head and was met with that exact smile, causing her heart to jump in her chest while simultaneously feeling partly guilty for what her father had said to him. How the hell she didn’t know he was racist and that hurtful was beyond her. As she stood from her seat he walked over to her and god if that soft look he held for her in those beautiful brown eyes didn’t make her melt, then the way he smiled at her did.</p><p>“I... well yeah.” She offered whilst shaking her head. “I’m so sorry for what my dad said to you... I... I want you to know that I don’t think those cruel things about you.”</p><p>“Cariño,” his hand cupped her cheek and jaw with ease given how large his hands were. “It’s not your fault, it sucked and it hurt but it wasn’t you that said those things, so you don’t have to be sorry.” The way his thumb brushed over her jawline was soft and soothing and she found herself leaning into that very touch. </p><p>“Kiss me.” She found herself saying softly, only just loud enough for him to hear it himself.</p><p>Pedro closed the small space between them and let his other hand cup the other side of her face, leaning in slowly and then he met her lips in a soft, slow kiss. Time felt endless in that moment and he found himself smiling against her lips before the two of them parted, his forehead resting against hers and then he lifted his head to kiss her forehead. He’d wanted to do that for the longest time and now that he had, he wanted to do it as much as he possibly could.</p><p>“I hope you’re still wanting dinner, there’s a lot of takeout.” She made him laugh with that statement, one that she could feel vibrate through his chest as it left his mouth.</p><p>“Yeah that is a lot of takeout.” He glanced over her shoulder at the food still laid out on the table, laughing once more before he gazed at her again. “I can eat.”</p><p>It’s easy laughs and adoring smiles between the shared food until the two of them physically can’t eat anymore. Then they settle on the couch and he props her leg up on his lap, watching her pick a movie out like he’d never seen anyone do such a thing before. She made sure that the movie was ok with him and the two of them spent most of the night just like that. Dallas was the first to fall asleep with her head against the arm rest of the couch, Pedro hadn’t meant to fall asleep and he hadn’t noticed that she had but he found it easy when he felt so damn comfortable there with her.</p><p>He did wake before her in the morning, a little stiff given the awkward way the two of them had slept but despite that, he carefully slipped from the couch and went out to get them some coffee and breakfast. He was happy that their night had gone so well, despite it getting off to a horrible start. Pedro found her awake when he got back, he’d even tried to be quiet as he snuck back inside but then he had seen her sit herself up on the couch and smiled at her.</p><p>“I hope I didn’t wake you.” He held up the bag of pastries in the one hand and the tray with coffee in the other. “I wanted to get you breakfast and coffee. Can’t start a day without coffee.”</p><p>He laid it all out on the coffee table for her before he sat down beside her, turning his head to kiss her temple. God he already loved doing that.</p><p>“You didn’t wake me up,” she leant into the kiss and even closed her eyes for a moment. “I have to agree on that coffee statement. Thank you.” </p><p>Perfect, absolutely perfect. He let her take first pick of the pastries and then picked one for himself, eating in perfect silence with her and actually enjoying it. The only other silent moments he really had were the ones where he was alone at home or occasional moments in his trailer on set but they were rare and few. So to say he enjoyed being able to spend this silence with her was an understatement to him.</p><p>“I have to be on set in an hour and after shooting I have some interviews to do and then I have three hours to sleep before doing a night shoot.” He told her after he finished eating. “But I do have tomorrow off and I was wondering if we could hang out? I don’t want you feeling like I’m suffocating you.”</p><p>She finished the last mouthful of her coffee and then nodded. “That sounds good, just make sure you get that three hours of sleep, sounds like you’re going to need it.”</p><p>“I will, Cariño, I promise.”</p><p>Pedro made sure he took everything and tidied up the small mess before he left, also making sure that he laid a kiss to her temple. She was smitten and so was he, it was so easy to be. His day was good between shooting and his interviews, there had been a mention of him being on the train and a few questions but he answered them without implicating Dallas in any of them. He didn’t want her being dragged through any kind of public media craze, especially when she was still recovering from her gained injuries. He was thankful for the three hours of sleep that he did get because he was truly exhausted.</p><p>He pulled through his night shift and arrived at her house around six the next morning. He knew he’d woken her up and felt guilty for it but she seemed ok with it and not at all upset. She actually laid on the couch with him, even went as far as to pull a blanket down from the back of it so they would both be warm. His arms came around her and he was asleep just minutes later, it was easily the best sleep he’d ever gotten being laid with her in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hold My Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pedro was a busy man and so proved with him working long hours and spending whatever time he could with her, that wasn’t much but it was enough. Especially when he’d go on press tours and interviews, despite the fact it had only been two weeks that began dating, the two still hated being away from each other. It was a feeling the two of them felt deep in the pit of their stomach’s. Dallas’ leg was healing well and she was able to walk around much better, the ribs had began healing well too. It still hurt with certain movements but she just avoided them when she could.</p><p>Pedro snuck in around three that morning and found her curled on her side, one of his pillows huddled into her chest with her face buried in it. He was glad he she told him about the spare key, he’d hate to wake her when she looked so peaceful sleeping like that. He kicked off his shoes, pulled off his shirt and kicked his jeans off before carefully slipping into the bed behind her.</p><p>“You should have woken me up.” Her voice came out soft and barely comprehensible and he still caught every word.</p><p>“Never Cariño.” He whispered into her hair, taking the pillow from her and resting it under his head so that she could instead roll over and curl into his own body.</p><p>She was back asleep right away, fit perfectly into his larger frame and breathing soft and slow and he kept his eyes open for as long as he could. He took in the sound of her breath, the way it tickled the skin against his chest, how soft her skin was and the smell of her shampoo. It was enough for him to finally fall asleep but not before he laid a kiss somewhere in her hair. She was awake before him in the morning and made an attempt to slip out of bed but Pedro had other ideas of keeping her in his arms a little while longer.</p><p>“Give me a minute to hold my girl.” He sounded so precious when his voice was gruff, full of sleep and soft all at once. It was a sound she could never get over.</p><p>“No work today?”</p><p>“Mm nope.” He murmured, gently tightening his arms around her so he could keep her against him, keep her head beneath his chin.</p><p>Don’t even get her started on how soft and fluffy his bed hair was or how adorable it was all mussed up that way. She entertained his need to keep her in bed a little longer until his hold on her softened and he’d fallen back asleep, which definitely had to be caught on camera and with a little wiggle, she was able to take a selfie of the two of them and then one of Pedro when he sprawled out and hugged her pillow to his chest. They were sweet memories that she could cherish when he was away and make her feel a little less lonely.</p><p>She took the chance to shower and make breakfast for them while he slept but it never lasted long when he smelt coffee wafting through the house. He shuffled out in black boxers, rubbing at his eyes and yawning softly before he came up behind her and leaned across to press a kiss to her cheek. He poured the both of them a coffee and set the cups down on her table while she brought over the two plates of food.</p><p>“Sorry I woke you earlier Mí Cariño.”</p><p>She loved it when he called her Cariño, made her feel like a love sick puppy and she hadn’t felt that way in a very long time. She’d closed herself off and put all her time into her work after her last relationship, her ex made her feel horrible and she knew that she’d deserved better than him. She had it all with Pedro, he just cared about her so much and wanted the absolute best for her. Polar opposite of her ex. Having breakfast together felt so normal and had become a routine that the pair had fallen so easily into.</p><p>“It’s ok, waking up to you is always worth it.”</p><p>The way his face lit up when he smiled was the best sight in the entirety of the world and she was more than sure of it, his eyes would crinkle at the sides, his teeth would show and his nose would scrunch in the cutest way. God she was so damn smitten with this man that she hoped to whatever god was out there that this would last forever. He was still gazing at her between his bites of food and sips of coffee, just admiring every single bit of her. He did the dishes for her and then walked over to the couch and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.</p><p>“I have to go home and change, I’ll be back soon... unless you want to come over?”</p><p>Dallas tipped her head against the back of the couch and smiled up at him, there were those bright blue eyes that he always got lost in, it was just so easy to. They conveyed so much.</p><p>“You inviting me for a sleepover Pedro?”</p><p>He laughed and scrunched his face in thought, “maybe I am, guess you better pack some good pyjamas.” He dropped his head a little lower and kissed her softly. “You need any help packing some clothes?”</p><p>“I should be ok but I’ll let you carry it to the car for me.”</p><p>He gave a nod and helped her off the couch and into the room, taking it upon himself to make her bed while she packed her bag. She didn’t even notice the gesture until she’d finished and turned around, shaking her head but pecking his cheek as thanks before he took her bag. Even as they walked to his car he kept her hand in his right until he was sat in the drivers seat and once the car got started he laced their fingers together once more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>